Darkcloud's Adventure
Chapter 1 Darkcloud padded through the lush forest.She had been a rouge for her whole life and her mother died when a fox attacked them. Darkcloud was only two moons old, but she managed to run away while her mother kept the fox back. Her father, Nightshadow insisted on naming Darkcloud a warrior name. Darkcloud loved her name, almost as much as she loved her father. But Spark, her mother forced him to leave. When this happened Darkcloud felt doomed, but when her mother died as well she felt much worse. It was a warm greenleaf morning when Darkcloud was out hunting and ran into another cat. "Back off, my mouse" meowed the mysterious cat. Darkcloud was wide-eyed. She had never seen such a handsome cat. He was as dark as the night with broad shoulders and blazeing yellow eyes. "Why, how weird, I never knew somebody like you would live in the forest."He said, pufing out his chest and pointing his head to the sky.Darkcloud blushed. What a gental, proud cat! ''She thought. "The name's Shadow," He said greedly. "What's yours?" "Darkcloud" she said. "What a beautiful name" He said. They walked side by side to Shadow's den. "You hungry?" Darkcloud woke up to a plump rabbit infront of her. Shadow nudged it towards her. " I want to be your mate." Darkcloud blurted out. Shadow smiled, "Of course, of corse I'd love to be your mate" He answered They both smiled and ate the rabbit happily. Darkcloud awoke early, it was about a moon since she had been a mate with Shadow and she was loving it. For some reason, Shadow made her feel special. Darkcloud woke up at moonhigh one night, she roled over expectng Shadow to be curled up beside her but he wasn't. Panick surged through her. She bounded out of the den and into the forest.''Oh, Shadow were are you? she thought. After what she thought was an hour of running, Darkcloud stopped for breath, it was useless. Then she thought she heared his voice, yes that was definatly his voice. "Oh, Shadow we love you." Darkcloud stopped dead. She crept forward and saw Shadow with two much more beautiful she-cats. Darkcloud gasped under her breath. "Shadow?" She meowed walking forward. Shadow swung his head around and meowed "Darkcloud! I'm so happy that your here, this is Saphire and Ruby. They are my other mates." Darkcloud gaspd in horror. "One sec' she-cats," Shadow walked towards Drakcloud. "What's up, I'm kinda busy." "What's up?!" Darkcloud shouted "Your cheeting on me, that's what's up." " No, darling," Shadow said shakeing his head."Did you really think a tom like me only had one mate?" "Well yeah, I guess so." Darkcloud spat. "Oh Darkcloud," Shadow sighed. "Your such a mousebrain." " Oh, I'm a mouse brain," Darkcloud hissed "At least I'm not cheeting on my own mate!" "Oh, is little Darky getting a bitty sad?" Shadow meowed. "Oh no, I'm not sad you should be sad, because you don't have a life! All you do is walk around and use she-cats. Thats right you just wanna use me! I thought you were a good tom 'cause you seemed so nice and proud, but oh no,no you just a cheeter! And you should be sad because you just threw you third mate out the door!" She yelled and ran away. "Young love." Shadow sighed and kept on talking with Ruby and Saphire. Darkcloud pounded away from him, she shook her head ''How could I be so stupid? ''She thought. Her belly felt sore, but she ran on. It wasn't long before she realized that she was expecting kits. Darkcloud knew were her father used to live. In clans with Kitsand Elders and Warriorsvand Queens and Apprentices and Deputies and a leader. She never wanted to have a mate again. She ran through twoleg place and stepped Fogclan territory for the first time. She slowly padded through the thick forest. Darkcloud heared a russle in the hazel bush. She realized the scent at once. "Father!" She yowled with joy, a thick furred dark grey tom with a flat face smiled at her. "But Father, how can you be here? You were exhiled, remember?" Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Darksplash's Pages